


Do it for them

by kenyakaneki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Spoilers, based in headcanon mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Initial Note: This fanfic is an idea that i  have of how Yomo and Touka decided to follow the Banjou in the  Hinami's rescue . With the difference that in this story, they are a couple. If you think they are relatives or do not like the ship for other reasons, do not read. Please do not speak ill of me on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do it for them

**Author's Note:**

> Rated : T /13 + ;  
> Warnings : Crackship , spoilers for Tokyo Ghoul : Re chapters 68/69 .  
> Couple : Yomouka .  
> Summary : Banjou gave the warning. The chance is now. We risk our lives, our happiness, our love. But we will bring them back. Tokyo Ghoul: Re fanfic.

Touka P.O.V.

"For a long time, people tell us that the dead do not come back. But today, i think the dead decided to return.

Guess who appears in me: Re? In the flesh, bone, blood and neck? Banjou. Banjou in person. Bringing a story of life and death.

As it was the end of the day, i chose to close the shop early. Renji prepared coffee for us and sat the table to talk.

"So Banjou-san, what brings you to us?" Asked Renji.

"Touka-san, Yomo-san, i have some news that is of interest to you. I know the Hina-chan was important to you. I bring a story about her . Listen carefully, please."

News about Hina-chan. Did something happened? Well, better listen.

"Well, Hina-chan is in the Cochlea. She will be executed soon. But before that happens, she will be rescued. By my gang plus Ayato-kun some people of Aogiri Tree."

My heart jumped when he said the name of my brother.

"Banjou" ! I exalted. "As well Ayato is involved in that!?"

"Touka! Calm down!" Warned me Renji.

"Well, it is that Ayato and Hina-chan are friends Aogiri. I even thought they could be a couple, but the Ayato denied vehemently. And there's more. At the moment, much of the CCG went to Rue island hunt Aogiri Tree 's executives . So we think it's a good time for a rescue. "

"The timing is good to invade. But , i do not think it will be easy to break into. I bet Ken will be there. And it's going to mess up. Not to mention that bastard who must not be named. With the arrest of one eyed owl , i doubt he will get away from Tokyo anytime soon. "Renji mused.

"You're right, Yomo -san. But it costs nothing to try. If you are interested, we will leave tomorrow night. I'll leave my number. Please think fondly. Especially you, Touka-san. maybe it's a good time to make peace with your brother. "Said Banjou.

The proposal is interesting and tempting. But we need to think.

"Banjou-san, we thank you very much for your proposal . We will think with love about it . If we are, you receive a voice message with the following sentence: "The butterflies landed."

"You can send a text message. I can read now." Banjou said smiling.

Renji smiled and said : "But that great Banjou-san ! I'm glad you for you . Whenever you want to read something and drink coffe , come to:Re . You will be welcome . "

"Well, i'm going now. Please consider my proposal with care. Have a good night." Said Banjou.

 

Later ....

We had already eaten dinner and showered. We were in the room. Renji sitting in the bed . I was lying with my head resting on his lap. And he was stroking my hair.

"Oh, Renji , are so many things we need to think ! I'm a little confused."

"I know, my love. There are so many things. We can die, can be captured, we can stay alone."

"I miss Hina-chan. I do not blame her for joining the dark side. We lost Anteiku, our friends, our leader. I so wanted her to come back."

"And even if she comes back, we do not know how she is. Certainly, is not the same person. Shecan be worse than Ken now."

"Kaneki. Yes, Kaneki. Or rather, a shadow of what was the Kaneki. I do not want to think about the possibility of fighting him . Not at all."

"Nor me. But if we have no choice, we'll have to do it."

"And there's Ayato in this cake. I know he will hardly react to my presence, but he's still my brother." I said.

"Will try to make peace with him, sweetheart?"

"Maybe. The fact that he is risking his life by someone who is condemned already gives me some hope. The Banjou said no, but i think he must be in love. The Ayato is in love with Hinami. This is the truth . She must be 15 years old now. "

"Well, perhaps it is not that kind of love. Maybe he likes her as a friend, a sister."

"Maybe , you're right . Maybe , he feel for her what i felt and still feel the Kaneki : sibling love . "

"Still speaking of the devil, that operation reminds me Ken 's rescue for some strange reason."

"I think so. Something very strange is going to happen. I'm sure it will."

"You want to go, Touka?"

"If we are, we might find the death or capture . And may not have success too . If we won't go , probably we live for more time . But perhaps never see Hina -chan or Ayato. I think the risk is worth the worth it. I will. "

"I will, my dear. We will together until the end of the world. I do not do it more out of obligation, but because i love you and my heart belongs entirely to you."

"Yes, Renji . Here we go. We are to: Re . With a mission to help the ghouls in need . We will risk our lives, our happiness, our love . But butterflies can not stay static . Is time to fly. "

"Here we go. But now we will rest."

I left a message for Banjou -san about our way. I asked Renji make love before we sleep. Because perhaps, is our last chance. We slept embraced, looking at the future in our dreams. "

Final Note: Except for the part of the romance , i think that's what happened really .

Endnote 2: I still ship Yomouka and nobody will stop me. Even Sui Ishida.


End file.
